Venganza
by Nagini86
Summary: Hermione quiere vengarse de Ron. Y Draco Malfoy es su perfecto aliado. Al fin y al cabo, ya salió con McLaggen sólo para darle celos ¿no? RHr
1. La visita inesperada

_Bueno, antes que nada, una advertencia. ESTO NO ES UN D/HR. Sólo para que lo sepáis. Es una especie de comedia romántica, y es totalmente R/Hr. Pero es que me gusta hacerlos sufrir a todos._

**1-La visita inesperada**

_"Amor es un fuego escondido, una agradable llaga, un sabroso veneno, una dulce amargura, una deleitable dolencia, un alegre tormento, una fiera herida, una blanda muerte"_

_Fernando De Rojas_

Justo en el instante en que se abrió la puerta del bar, cayó un rayo que iluminó el cielo. La figura encapuchada que acababa de entrar sacudió sus botas llenas de barro y trató de quitarse el agua que chorreaba de su capucha.

Paseó la vista por el interior del pub medio desierto, con paciencia. En una de las pocas mesas ocupadas encontró lo que andaba buscando. Fue hacia la barra y pidió a Tom que apuntara todo lo de la mesa en su cuenta. El camarero asintió, y entonces Harry se acercó, con pasos firmes y decididos, hacia la mesa.

Se paró justo al lado de la joven de cabello oscuro y rizado, y la miró con reprobación. Ella alzó la vista y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, como si pensara duramente. De pronto su rostro se iluminó como el de un niño.

-¡Ha(hic)Harry! –exclamó alegremente, con voz insegura.

Harry Potter se quitó la capucha y suspiró. Jamás pensó que llegaría a ver este día. Hermione Granger, ebria en El Caldero Chorreante.

-¡Harryyyy¿Quie-quieres una copa... un vaso... un poco de wes-was-wis...? –Hermione no parecía muy segura de lo que quería decir. Harry alargó la mano y cogió la botella que había sobre la mesa.

-¿Hermione, has estado bebiendo Whiskey de fuego? –preguntó el joven alarmado, mirando la botella casi completamente vacía.

-¡Esho era! –exclamó ella felizmente y comenzó a aplaudir, o al menos a intentarlo, porque sus manos no parecían saber encontrarse la una a la otra. –Siempre he shabido que... queeeeeeee... –frunció el ceño y después se echó a reír -¡No me acuerdo!

-Merlín Hermione, has bebido much... –ella se puso en pie antes de que Harry pudiera acabar la frase, tan rápido que se tambaleó, y el chico tuvo que sujetarla.

-¡No! –gritó ella, con voz insegura –No he behbido mucho, 'Arry –y trató de arreglarse el cabello y recuperar la poca dignidad que le quedaba. De pronto se echó a reír a carcajadas -¡Eshtoy complitamente borrasha!

Harry sacudió la cabeza con pesar. No le gustaba ver a su amiga así.

-Vamos, dame la mano, te llevaré a casa –los labios de ella se fruncieron en mohín de disgusto, o lo intentaron.

-¿A casha? Noooooooooooooo 'Arry, no quiero ir a casaaaaa –canturreó en tono de súplica. -¡Mejor pedimos otro was-wes-whuuus...! –se llevó el dedo índice a los labios como si pensara.

-No, nada de whiskey, por hoy ya has tenido bastante –dijo Harry con firmeza, y se quitó la capa y se la pasó a ella por los hombros –Mejor vamos a casa y te das una ducha ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero yo no quiero... –comenzó a protestar con voz tomada ella.

-¿Lo harás por mí, por favor? –Harry la miró con ojitos lastimeros, cambiando la táctica -¿Lo harás por tu mejor amigo que se casa en un par de días con tu mejor amiga?

Para el horror del joven, los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Oh, 'Arry! –exclamó, y le echó los brazos al cuello, donde comenzó a sollozar sin control -¡Oh 'Arry, que mala amiga soy, que egoísta soy¡He arro-arruinado tu fiesta!

Por segunda vez en esa noche, Harry suspiró.

-Nada de eso, Hermione, eres la mejor amiga que jamás he tenido y te quiero muchísimo.

-¡Yo tabién te quiero musho! – sollozó ella desde su hombro.

-Entonces dame la mano para que pueda ayudarte ¿Confías en mí?

Hermione lo miró, todavía con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y asintió. Harry sonrió con cansancio, tomó su mano y ambos se desaparecieron.

**-o-**

El apartamento de Harry no era muy grande. Por eso, cuando ambos se aparecieron allí, enseguida vieron a otra persona, de cabello rojizo, que esperaba con los brazos cruzados y la expresión furiosa.

-¡Gidni! –exclamó Hermione, olvidando por un momento que estaba llorando. Harry sintió lástima por su amiga.

-¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO EL DÍA DE MI...?!

Fue entonces cuando Hermione se echó a llorar de nuevo, dejándose caer. Harry tuvo el tiempo justo de sujetarla para que no cayese al suelo. La expresión de Ginny se suavizó.

-¡Oh, Gidni, que mala amiga soy, ya lo sé, yalosé¡No merezco ser amiga vuestra, nolo merezco, noooo¡Shoy la pior dama de honor delaistoria! –y comenzó a sollozar incontroladamente en el hombro de Harry. De pronto dejó de sollozar y miró fieramente a Ginny. -¡Pero no es culpa mía, no, nonononono¡Es culpa DE ÉL!

Ginny miró a Harry, que se encogió de hombros.

-¿Es culpa tuya?

-¡NO¡No 'Arry, no él, no nonono! –Hermione negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, y de pronto sintió náuseas. Ginny se acercó a ella y sujetó el mentón de la joven con sus manos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estás así por el idiota de mi hermano?

Los sollozos de Hermione se hicieron aún más audibles.

-¿Porqué con ella, Gidni¿Porqueporqueporqué con Lavender _Maldita Zorra_ Brown?

Ginny no pudo evitar suspirar. Su prometido la miró con comprensión. La chica se dejó caer ruidosamente sobre el sofá, sin importarle lo más mínimo el vuelo o las arrugas del elegante vestido.

-Mi hermano es imbécil, Hermione. Un completo, rematado y total imbécil.

La joven de cabello rizado alzó la mirada con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-¿Pues sabes qué? –trataba de hablar rápido, pero las palabras se atropellaban en su lengua -¿Sabes qué¡Que me da igual, eso es¡Que me importa un maldito bledo! –se puso en pie y se tambaleó -¡Ronald Billius Weasley se puede ir al infierno!

-Jamás había oído a Hermione decir tantas maldiciones en una sola frase –murmuró Harry en el oído de Ginny, y ésta no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ginny pasó un brazo por el hombro de su amiga –Claro Hermione, por supuesto. Pero ahora mismo tienes que darte una ducha y dormir un poco. Y mañana ya hablaremos sobre novios ocasionales y lo que tú quieras.

-¡Oh, no te priocupes! –exclamó Hermione, con una sonrisita feliz, de pronto -¡No, no, no, no, no, no, noooo te priocupeeees¡Ahora mismo vendrá a buscarme!

-¿A buscarte¿A buscarte quién?

-¡Él!

-¿Hermione, con quién has estado...? –comenzó a decir Harry alarmado, pero su frase se vio interrumpida por un timbrazo procedente de la puerta principal.

Harry y Ginny se miraron. Hermione canturreaba algo parecido a "loony, loony, loony lovegoooooood". El timbre volvió a sonar.

Harry se acercó a la puerta, preparó su varita y miró a su prometida. Ginny también sacó su varita, preparada ante lo que pudiera suceder.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, Draco Malfoy se encontró con dos varitas apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.

**-o-**

-Joder Pipipotter. Me vas a meter la varita por la nariz.

-Ya la metí en la nariz de un troll.

-Estoy seguro de que te gustó.

-Si sigues así te la meteré por otro agujero.

-Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas. Sería una bonita portada para el Profeta: "Harry Potter recibe una condecoración por sodomizar a un exmortífago"

-Guardaría el recorte para enseñárselo a mis hijos.

-Bueno machomens, dejaos de chorradas de gallitos –interrumpió Ginny con un punto de impaciencia en la voz. -¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Malfoy?

-Vaya Weasley, has crecido –Malfoy echó una mirada apreciativa al vestido de Ginny y Harry hundió un poco más la varita en su rostro.

-Si vuelves a mirarla te voy a...

-Harry –advirtió Ginny –Basta.

-Hazle caso a tu novia.

Harry alejó un poco la varita del rostro blanquecino de Malfoy, pero no la bajó.

-Y ahora contesta y no me hagas volver a repetirlo, Malfoy. Qué-haces-aquí –espetó Ginny, con el ceño fruncido.

-He venido a recoger a...

-¡Malfoooy! –Hermione llegó dando saltitos -¿Cómo has estado¿Qué es de tu vida?

-Granger, nos hemos visto hace dos horas. Ya te sabes mi vida –Hermione se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativamente.

-¿Ah sí? Pues no me acuerdo.

-Y ahora vámonos. Te he buscado por todas partes. Me muero de sueño.

-Pero yo quería un poco más de wis-was...

-Nada de wis-was, Granger. Te has metido entre pecho y espalda tú solita una botella entera de wis-was. Mañana tendrás un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios –Malfoy arrastró a Hermione por el brazo hacia el exterior de la casa.

Harry y Ginny se miraron un segundo.

-¡Eh, eh, EH!

Hermione y Malfoy se detuvieron.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que qué¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Malfoy¿Es que por fin te has vuelto loco de atar o qué¿A dónde llevas a Hermione? –exclamó Harry sintiendo cómo la ira subía por sus venas.

-¿A dónde? Pues a casa claro –contestó Hermione tratando de andar un par de pasos en línea recta. Resbaló, se tambaleó y cayó sobre Malfoy, quien la sujetó con evidente disgusto. Ella se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿A casa? –repitió Ginny con un hilo de voz.

Malfoy resopló, molesto, y se le movió el rubio flequillo.

-Sí, Weasley, a casa. A mi casa. A su casa. A _nuestra_ casa.

-¿A... _vuestra_ casa? –en la voz de Harry había una nota de pánico.

-Eso es –exclamó Hermione alegremente -¡Buinas noches, chicooooos!

Y con un _plop_, se desaparecieron.

**-o-**

_¿Rewiews?_


	2. Dos horas antes

**2-Dos horas antes**

"_Cuando soy buena, soy muy buena. Cuando soy mala, soy mejor."_

_Mae West_

Sentada en la única mesa con ventana del Caldero Chorreante, Hermione Granger se puso otro vaso de Whiskey.

_Estúpido Ron._

El elegante chal verde reposaba sobre la silla vacía de su lado. Los zapatos estaban en el suelo, cerca. El cabello caía desordenado sobre el rostro.

_Estúpido Ron._

Tenía que llevarla a la fiesta. Tenía que presentarse allí con ella, para que la vieran todos, para volver a hacerle lo mismo que en sexto.

_Estúpido Ron._

Lavender Brown. Mira que había mujeres en el mundo. Más guapas, mas inteligentes, más divertidas. Como ella misma, por ejemplo.

_Estúpido Ron._

-Vaya.

Alzó la cabeza para darse de frente con Draco Malfoy. Ambos se miraron: él con sonrisa de superioridad, ella con obstinación y sorpresa.

-Granger la prefecta con una botella de whiskey. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

-Piérdete.

-Esto es demasiado bueno como para perdérmelo.

-Sí bueno, goza con mi desgracia, Malfoy. Supongo que esto es un regalo de Navidad adelantado para ti.

La sonrisa de él se hizo más ancha.

-No lo dudes.

-Debes de haber tenido unas Navidades horribles, entonces.

-Malfoy Mannor nunca fue un dechado de alegría –entonces, y sorprendentemente, Malfoy se sentó en la silla de al lado de Hermione y se sirvió un vaso de whiskey -¿Qué es lo que intentas, Granger¿Ahogar las penas?

-Sí. Dicen que el alcohol es lo mejor en estos casos. Pero saben nadar, las malditas.

-Wow. Granger la prefecta, maldiciendo. Debe ser algo _muy_ gordo.

Hermione hizo un ruidito sordo con la nariz, como de disgusto.

-Gordo no, gord_a. _Y ni siquiera eso. Porque está estupenda la muy zo...

-Uoh, uoh, Granger. Tranquila. –Malfoy sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió con un mechero grande y plateado. Siguió hablando mientras jugueteaba con él -¿Esto es por Weasley?

Hermione alzó la cabeza violentamente. Miró a Malfoy con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Cómo sabes tú...?

-Oh vamos. Toda la escuela lo sabía. Cualquiera con un mínimo de cerebro lo sabría.

-Entonces Crabbe y Goyle no lo sabían, seguro.

Para la sorpresa de Hermione, Malfoy se echó a reír. A carcajadas.

-Ahh, la escuela... Echo de menos los viejos tiempos, cuando lo único que debía preocuparme era cómo iba a hacer para ganarle a Potter en el partido de quidditch. ¿Tú no?

Hermione asintió pesadamente, y recordó los viejos tiempos: Harry, Ron y ella. El Trío Dorado. Bebió de un trago todo lo que le quedaba en el vaso.

_Estúpido Ron._

-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Weasley¿Ha olvidado tu cumpleaños¿Te ha pedido que te cases con él para tener docenas de críos pelirrojos de enormes dientes por ahí correteando?

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de reír.

-¿Ves esto que llevo puesto, Malfoy¿Este estúpido vestido verde y este estúpido pañuelo y estos estúpidos tacones y este estúpido maquillaje? –Malfoy asintió –Bueno, podría mentirte y decirte que me he pasado dos horas en la peluquería y otras dos horas delante del espejo porque hoy Harry y Ginny anunciaban su compromiso.

-¿Y no es por eso? –preguntó Malfoy dándole otra calada al cigarrillo. Ella negó enérgicamente -¿Entonces porqué es?

-Todo esto, toda esta maldita perdida de tiempo es por él. Por Ronald Estúpido Weasley –Hermione se sirvió otro vaso y bebió miserablemente.

-Déjame adivinar. Querías estar estupenda de la muerte para dejarlo más idiota de lo que ya es y no ha sido así.

-No, no ha sido así. Porque Ronald Estúpido Weasley se ha traído a su _novia_ a la maldita fiesta. A Lavender Brown, nada más y nada menos.

Bebió de nuevo, y Malfoy la acompañó esta vez. El joven miró a la chica durante un rato.

-¿Sabes? En el colegio y después, durante la guerra, siempre pensé que eras de piedra. La prefecta perfecta, Premio Anual, el cerebro del Trío Maravilla, la Bruja Más Inteligente de su Edad. Creo que por eso te odiaba tanto. Pensaba que jamás podría ser mejor que tú en nada.

-Pues ya ves –Hermione hizo un gesto vago con la mano, señalándose -Soy humana.

-Y alguien tan insignificante como Weasley te ha convertido en... nada. Interesante.

-¿Interesante? Sólo tú podrías decir eso –exclamó ella con la mirada fija en el fondo de su vaso. Durante un buen rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-Creo que puedo ayudarte, Granger –Hermione hizo un ruido irónico.

-Lo dudo.

-¿Dónde vives?

-¿Cómo? –Hermione alzó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente –No sé qué demonios pasa por tu mente depravada, pero sea lo que sea, todavía _no_ estoy _tan_ borracha, _créeme_.

-No seas absurda –Malfoy hizo un ruido de disgusto –Y decían que tú eras la bruja más inteligente.

-¿Y para qué demonios quieres saber dónde vivo?

Malfoy se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante. Sus ojos grises eran ligeramente hipnóticos para Hermione, sobre todo en su estado.

-Dime ¿quieres vengarte?

Hubo un silencio.

-¿Quieres humillar a Weasley¿Quieres que él sufra igual que tú ahora?

-Yo... no, no sé... – Hermione miró hacia el vaso medio vacío en la mesa. Lavender Brown cogida del brazo de Ron apareció de pronto en su mente. Riendo, hablando, con esa mirada de superioridad que indicaba claramente "He ganado, otra vez". En sus ojos brilló una llama de venganza. Miró a Malfoy. –Sí.

Malfoy se recostó en su silla. Bailaba la diversión en sus pupilas y tenía una sonrisa de superioridad pintada en la boca.

-¿Sabes, Granger? Hubieras sido una Slytherin estupenda.

-Sí, si no fuera por el pequeño asuntillo de que querríais matarme. Ahora _habla_ Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy se sorprendió a sí mismo divertido y ansioso. Algo en la furia contenida de Granger hacía todo este juego tremendamente interesante, y hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Casi diez años.

-Dime, Granger¿qué pensarías tú si yo me trasladara a vivir con Ginny Weasley?

-Que vas a morir. Harry te mataría. _Ginny_ te mataría –Hermione dio un sorbo a su vaso, divertida. Malfoy alzó una ceja y suspiró.

-Intenta utilizar el cerebro un poco, Granger. ¿Qué pensarías tú si _yo_ me trasladara a vivir con una mujer a su apartamento?

-Pues que tú y esa mujer estáis... –Hermione miró a Malfoy, primero con los ojos entrecerrados y después abriéndolos enormemente –No. Nononono no. Ni pensarlo.

-¿Por qué no? Sería todo mentira. Ni siquiera tendrías que aparentar que tú y yo estamos juntos. Simplemente viviríamos en el mismo lugar. Pero créeme, Weasley se _moriría_ –Malfoy se recostó de nuevo en la silla.

-No, Malfoy. _Yo_ me moriría. No estoy tan _loca_. No estoy tan _desesperada_ –Hermione negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Malfoy se acercó un poco a ella.

-¿Estás segura?

Hermione lo miró. El gris pardo de sus ojos era en cierto modo hipnótico, y su voz templada parecía tan segura... Era Malfoy, sí, pero... Al fin y al cabo, no le haría mal a nadie. Y ni siquiera iban a hacer nada. Sólo a provocar un pequeño malentendido ¿verdad? Sólo eso.

Imaginó la cara que pondría Ron. Casi podía oír sus gritos furiosos y ver sus orejas enrojecidas. Se volvería loco. No pudo evitar una sonrisita retorcida.

Al fin y al cabo, le pidió a Cormac McLaggen que la acompañara a una fiesta sólo para darle celos a Ron ¿no?

-Malfoy... Merlín, debo estar _muy_ borracha para hacer esto.

-¿Sí, Granger?

-¿Cuándo te mudas?

La sonrisa de Malfoy se hizo de una insoportable suficiencia.

-Cuando tú quieras, Granger. Cuando tú quieras.

-Hoy. Ahora. _Ya_. Antes de que vuelva a pensar con claridad y me arrepienta de todo esto.

-De acuerdo. Entonces tendré que... recoger un par de cosas. Espérame aquí, no creo que tarde mucho –Malfoy se puso en pie y se abotonó el abrigo.

-Malfoy –lo llamó Hermione, cuando éste estaba ya a punto de salir del pub. El joven la miró, interrogante -¿Por qué me ayudas¿Porqué has decidido venir conmigo a vivir? Me odias. _Yo_ te odio. En realidad todo el mundo te odia.

-Oh, bueno... tengo mis razones, Granger. Y tampoco tengo muchos más sitios donde ir. Todo el mundo me odia, como tú tan bien has puntualizado –se volvió para salir, pero se paró de nuevo, esta vez con el pomo de la puerta sujeto entre los dedos –Y porque me muero por ver la cara que pondrá Weasley.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír amargamente, con la mirada fija en su vaso. Bebió otro trago.

-Y yo también, Malfoy. Y yo también –murmuró.

**-o-**

_Cambio rewiews por galletas de chocolate. :)_

**P.D**: Pues claro que me acuerdo de tí KornaMenta. Nadie me deja rwiews tan largos y cariñosos como tú ;) a ver si recuperas pronto tu cuenta!


	3. El nuevo inquilino

**3-El nuevo inquilino**

"_La venganza es el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno."_

_Walter Scott_

-La ha drogado.

-Está bajo un imperius.

-Un zombi le ha sorbido el cerebro.

-No era realmente Hermione, sino Crabbe que ha bebido poción Multijugos.

Fred, George, Ron y Ginny Weasley estaban reunidos en el salón de Grimmauld Place, acompañados del dueño legítimo: Harry Potter. Cuatro de ellos discutían posibles razones para el extraño comportamiento de su amiga. El quinto permanecía en silencio, apretando una cerveza de mantequilla entre sus dedos y mirando fijamente el fuego en la chimenea. Finalmente, Ron habló.

-Malfoy le ha hecho algo. Es posible que le esté haciendo daño _ahora mismo_ y nosotros estamos aquí haciendo el idiota con teorías _absurdas_.

Ginny alzó la cabeza violentamente.

-¿Y qué demonios sugieres _tú_ que hagamos, _listo_?

Ron se puso en pie.

-Ir a su casa. Sacarla de allí. _Matar_ a Malfoy.

-¡Me apunto a eso! –exclamó Fred alegremente.

-No seáis estúpidos. No podemos hacer eso. ¿Y si realmente Hermione está en su poder¿Y si por nuestra culpa y tu brillante plan le hace daño? –Ginny también estaba en pie ahora y miraba a su hermano fijamente.

-La verdad, Gin... –Harry se aclaró la garganta, sabía que estaba a punto de ganarse una mirada fulminante de su futura esposa –A mi me gusta ese plan.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos y fulminó a Harry con la mirada.

-¿Tú también? –preguntó a su hermano George.

-Todo lo que incluya matar, destrozar o hacer realmente mucho daño a Malfoy me parece buena idea.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con exasperación. Después alzó las manos en señal de derrota.

-¿Aparición o red flú?

**-o-**

Sonaron cinco _plops_ consecutivos en el garaje de la casa de Hermione. O más correctamente, de los padres de Hermione, quienes se habían mudado a un piso en Londres para estar más cerca de su clínica dental y habían cedido a su hija la casa de campo. Hermione había habilitado el garaje para que los magos y brujas se aparecieran allí, puesto que era peligroso aparecerse en pleno jardín. Además, su madre odiaba que le pisaran las flores.

Ron abrió la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con el garaje y pasó el primero, procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Se sorprendieron cuando, al entrar, escucharon unos leves ronquidos.

Haciendo una seña a los demás, Ron recorrió la cocina en dos largas zancadas y se asomó con precaución al comedor. Estuvo a punto de dejar caer la varita de la conmoción.

-¿Qué es lo que...? –susurró Harry tras él, antes de quedarse casi con la boca abierta. Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, y Fred trató de tapárselos con la mano.

Draco Malfoy estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta con apenas unos pantalones de pijama sobre el sofá del comedor de Hermione Granger. Unos leves ronquidos escapaban de sus labios y un hilillo de baba caía sobre el cojín.

Un par de enormes cicatrices le cruzaban el pecho, la mayoría causadas por alguno de los que ahora le observaban. Una horrible quemadura negruzca aparecía en su antebrazo izquierdo, donde antaño hubiera una calavera verde y una serpiente. Y le faltaba el meñique del pie izquierdo.

De pronto los suaves ronquidos cesaron. Malfoy murmuró algo en sueños y se removió en su improvisada cama.

-¿Os gusta lo que veis?

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Su voz sonaba ronca por las largas horas de sueño. Se desperezó de forma espectacular, ignorando las cinco varitas que le apuntaban, cuyos dueños ya se habían repuesto del impacto inicial.

-Ahhhh... hacía tiempo que no dormía así de bien.

El joven rubio se enderezó, y bostezó con total indiferencia. George hizo un gesto de disgusto.

-¿Dónde está Hermione? –preguntó Ginny.

-¿No está por aquí? –preguntó Malfoy como si nada.

Una ráfaga de ira cruzó por el rostro de Ron. Avanzó un solo paso, y si Malfoy no se hubiese enfrentado al mismísimo Voldemort, se habría asustado de su expresión.

-Donde-está-Hermione –espetó. Ni siquiera era una pregunta. Crujió los nudillos como tantas veces había visto hacerlo a Bill. Si Malfoy no hubiese sido tan pálido, probablemente habría palidecido.

-Supongo que estará durmiendo, Weasley ¿se te ha ocurrido esa brillante posibilidad? Tal vez está cansada después de anoche –y llegados a este punto, sonrió. Pero su sonrisa fue tan superior, tan cínica, y a la vez tan reveladora, que Ron olvidó su varita y se lanzó contra él. Si sus dos hermanos y Harry no le hubieran sujetado, Malfoy habría ganado alguna nueva cicatriz.

-¡Ron basta! –gritaba Ginny mientras su hermano pugnaba desesperadamente por zafarse de ellos. Harry se llevó un buen manotazo por intentar detener a su amigo, y Malfoy estuvo a punto de saltar y reír a carcajadas de felicidad.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Hermione Granger, despeinada, en zapatillas y camisón de dormir, los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Todos se quedaron en estado de shock, de verla allí, sana y salva, parada y con aquella expresión tan conocida para todos ellos. Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar y se lanzó sobre su amiga, abrazándola al estilo Weasley.

-¡Hermione, estás bien, estás bien¡Oh, Merlín, que susto nos has dado!

-¡Ginny, por favor, no grites! –Hermione hizo un gesto de dolor y se llevó la mano a la cabeza –El mundo me da vueltas. Juro que jamás volveré a beber. Y claro que estoy bien, estoy perfectamente. Aparte de este horroroso dolor de cabeza, claro.

-¿Tienes poción para la resaca, Granger? –preguntó la voz ligeramente ronca de Malfoy desde el sillón.

-Claro que no, Malfoy. Ni siquiera me había emborrachado nunca. Y lo que menos me apetece ahora es ponerme a preparar un poco –Hermione se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón frente a Malfoy.

Malfoy alargó la mano hacia una vieja mochila que reposaba a sus pies y sintió la varita de Ron sobre su sien.

-Hazle un favor al mundo y muévete –gruñó. Malfoy alzó sus ojos grises y fríos como el hielo y ambos se miraron, retándose mutuamente. Hermione bufó.

-Oh, por el amor de Merlín. Dejaos ya de tonterías y comportaos como dos seres adultos. Ron, aparta esa varita.

Ron miró a Hermione como si estuviese loca. De pronto recordó que Malfoy estaba allí, _con ella_, y la ira volvió. Ira que sólo aumentó cuando Malfoy sonrió, burlón y metió la mano en su mochila para sacar una botellita verde con un poco de líquido en su interior, que lanzó a Hermione.

-Tómatela.

Todos contemplaron horrorizados como Hermione abría la botellita y se la bebía sin asomo de duda. Harry se subió las gafas en un gesto de asombro. La joven se masajeó las sienes.

-Esto está mejor.

-Oh, me alegro muchísimo –espetó Ron, irónico –¡Ahora tal vez puedes explicarnos qué demonios está pasando aquí y que hace este deshecho humano durmiendo en tu sofá!

-Wow, Weasley, sabes decir "deshecho humano". Estoy impresionado –Malfoy alzó una ceja.

-Malfoy –advirtió Hermione. Malfoy alzó las manos en señal de derrota, pero siguió sonriendo.

-Malfoy está aquí porque vive aquí –continuó Hermione, como si tal cosa. Y no dijo nada más, como si fuese obvio. George se adelantó un paso.

-A ver, Hermione, mírame... Mmmh ojos bien, no tiene marcas de mordeduras ni de ataques de ninguna clase, color de la piel normal... –se volvió hacia sus hermanos –Creo que está chiflada.

Hermione bufó.

-Oh, gracias doctor Weasley, gran diagnóstico.

-De hecho, yo estoy completamente de acuerdo con el –dijo Malfoy desde su sofá, donde se había tumbado tranquilamente.

-Cierra el pico, Malfoy, o esta noche dormirás en la caseta del perro.

-¿Tienes perro?

-No. Pero tengo caseta.

-¿Ves? Chiflada.

-Malfoy...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Discúlpame Granger, no quería ofenderte.

Los cinco espectadores miraban de uno a otro como en un partido de tenis.

Fred Weasley era de la misma opinión que su hermano: Hermione se había vuelto loca, y todo esto sólo podría traer muchísimos quebraderos de cabeza... _sobretodo_ con Ron. George Weasley se encontró a sí mismo divertido con la repentina situación, estaba seguro de que Hermione y Malfoy no tardarían mucho en intentar matarse mutuamente, y a él le gustaría estar en primera fila cuando eso sucediera. Ginny Weasley se encontraba dividida entre la idea de que Hermione estaba loca y de que todo esto era el resultado de la aparición repentina de _la señorita_ Brown, y la preocupación de que Malfoy realmente estaba tramando algo malo. Harry Potter se preguntaba a sí mismo cómo _demonios_ podía conocer más de quince años a Hermione y de pronto darse cuenta de que realmente no sabía hasta dónde podía llegar su amiga por... molestar a Ron.

Ron Weasley no pensaba. La sangre le hervía en las venas. La ira se acumulaba en sus pulmones. La tensión estaba presente en sus puños cerrados. Quería gritar. Más concretamente, _gritarle a alguien._ Y ese alguien era Hermione.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Malfoy está viviendo contigo _y a ti te parece bien_?¿TE HAS VUELTO COMPLETAMENTE LOCA O QUÉ¡ES UN EXMORTÍFAGO!

-Ronald Billius Weasley –Hermione se puso en pie y apuntó a Ron con el dedo, amenazadoramente. Malfoy rió suavemente cuando oyó el segundo nombre –No te atrevas a gritarme en MI casa y menos aún a insultarme. Soy una persona adulta y puedo hacer _lo que me dé la gana_ y tú no eres mi padre así que no tienes derecho a decir nada ¿está claro?

-Una persona adulta ¡Ja! –espetó Ron con los dientes apretados de furia –Este tío te llamaba sangresucia y deseaba que estuvieras muerta y ¡era un mortífago, por el amor de Merlín!

-Y le salvó la vida a Neville y al padre de Luna Lovegood. Y estuvo a punto de morir por eso –Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró a Ron tranquilamente –Y va a pagarme la mitad del alquiler.

-¿La mitad? –se escandalizó Draco desde el sofá. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Anoche estaba borracha Malfoy, no idiota.

Ron se enfureció todavía más al ver la calma de la joven.

-¡Tengo razón¡Sabes que tengo razón¡Acabarás metida en líos con este tipo!

-Es mi problema y me meteré en _los líos_ que me dé la gana y _con quien_ me dé la gana –respondió con altivez Hermione. Ron se puso tan rojo que a la joven estuvo a punto de escapársele una risita maligna. Malfoy, desafortunadamente, no pudo contenerse.

-¡Eres, eres...!

-¿Soy qué? –preguntó orgullosamente Hermione.

-¡INSOPORTABLE!

-Gracias, Ron, muy amable –respondió ella con los dientes apretados –Y ahora lárgate.

-¡BIEN¡Haz lo que quieras¡Ya vendrás a suplicarme de rodillas que te perdone por que estabas equivocada! –gritó Ron con toda la potencia de sus pulmones.

-¿Suplicarte, yo? –Hermione bufó de incredulidad -¡Creo que te equivocas, Ronald, y serás TÚ quien venga a pedirme perdón!

-¡NUNCA! –Ron estaba tan furioso que sus pecas se confundían con la tonalidad roja de su rostro. Dio media vuelta y salió dando un portazo que hizo temblar las ventanas de toda la casa.

Malfoy silbó apreciativamente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Sus dos mejores amigos a veces parecían haber escapado de San Mungo. De la misma planta donde estaba Lockhart.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces Hermione. Estás jugando con fuego Weasley y eso es peligroso –suspiró. Después miró a Malfoy –Si a ella le pasa la más mínima cosa que me parezca sospechosa, te las verás conmigo. Y te advierto de que tengo ganas de partirte la cara.

-Tranquilo Potter, no planeaba comérmela.

-Y luego dicen que nosotros estamos mal de la cabeza –murmuró Fred. George asintió –Será mejor que busquemos a Ron. Podría cometer una estupidez.

-Buscadlo en casa de Lavender Brown –espetó Hermione con voz venenosa, y por primera vez en toda la tarde, los gemelos se miraron y comprendieron. Una sonrisita apreció en su rostro justo cuando cruzaban la puerta, sonrisa que nadie más vio.

De pronto Ginny se echó a reír. A carcajadas. Su prometido la miró con preocupación cuando tuvo que apoyarse en el sillón para no caer al suelo.

-Esta ha sido la mayor locura de la que jamás te creí capaz, Hermione Jane Granger. Eres una cabezota. Ambos sois unos cabezotas y si seguís así, lo estropearéis todo. Pero debo reconocer que esto –señaló a Malfoy y siguió riendo –ha sido el mejor golpe de efecto que podías soñar. ¡Ron tendrá pesadillas durante días!

Camino hacia la puerta con el cuerpo temblándole por los espasmos de las carcajadas, mientras Harry la seguía, ligeramente preocupado por su salud mental.

Finalmente, Malfoy y Hermione se quedaron solos, mirando hacia la puerta por donde habían desaparecido todos.

-Tus amigos son realmente un encanto, Granger. Hazme el desayuno.

**-o-**

_A los escritores nos sale una verruga en la frente cada vez que alguien no deja rewiew ¿Lo sabiáis?_


	4. El maravilloso mundo muggle

**4-El maravilloso mundo muggle**

_Vale la pena conocer al enemigo... entre otras cosas por la posibilidad de que algún día se convierta en un amigo._

_Margaret Thatcher_

-Ahí tienes la nevera.

-¿Cómo?

-La nevera, Malfoy. Ábrela y utiliza esas cositas blancas y larguiruchas que tienes ¿cómo se llaman, mhhh? Ah sí, _manos_.

Malfoy la miró con la boca abierta durante unos segundos. Después trató de componer una expresión ofendida.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que utilice todos tus cacharros muggles y me haga la comida _yo solo_?

Hermione bostezó, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el baño.

-Bingo.

-¿Bingo? –murmuró Malfoy desconcertado una vez que ella desapareció tras la puerta -¿Qué significa eso?

Tal vez eso no fue una gran idea. Bueno, al menos no fue una de sus mejores ideas. Porque cuando salió del baño, Malfoy se había hecho el desayuno, claro. Pero teniendo en cuenta que no podía usar la magia porque el Ministerio de Magia le había impuesto un período de prueba de un año tras su salida de Azkaban por buena conducta... bueno, digamos simplemente que _no_ había sido una idea digna de _la Bruja Más Inteligente de su edad_.

Hermione estuvo a punto de llorar cuando Malfoy le enseñó lo que quedaba de su tostadora. Su tostadora con manchitas de vaca, que nunca quemaba el pan y estaba calibrada perfectamente a su gusto.

-No he conseguido averiguar para qué coño sirve _esto_, Granger. ¿Salen cartas por aquí o qué? Y no sabía que la leche pudiera hacer esas cosas –parecía divertido, el muy desgraciado, mientras señalaba el cazo hirviente del fogón –parecía un encantamiento burbuja ¿sabes? Se ha hinchado un montón y ha empezado a derramarse por todas partes.

Hermione notó cómo la sangre se le acumulaba en la cabeza. Una ira que parecía digna de un Weasley se apoderaba de ella. Avanzó un paso en dirección a Malfoy con intención de estrangularlo y sus pies descalzos se impregnaron de algo rojo que estaba por todo el suelo. Algo rojo y punzante.

-¡Ay! –gritó cuando notó el pinchazo en la planta del pie, y se puso a saltar a la pata coja tratando de mitigar el dolor. Lágrimas de dolor y rabia se asomaban a sus ojos ahora -¡¿Qué demonios has hecho, Malfoy?!

-Ah, eso –ahora sí que se estaba riendo, el muy... –intenté abrir el bote de la mermelada ¿sabes? Pero no lo conseguí. Bueno, sí lo conseguí... cuando se cayó al suelo. Ahora ya no me apetece mermelada.

Hermione quiso dejarse caer al suelo y llorar. Éste era el castigo que Merlín y los 4 Fundadores le mandaban por el terrible pecado que había cometido. Draco Malfoy viviendo con ella. ¿Cómo había podido parecerle buena idea¿Cómo había podido estar _tan borracha_ para que le pareciese _buena idea_?

-Por cierto, esa caja grande y blanca donde guardas la comida es estupenda para esta época del año. Me estaba achicharrando con el calor de la leche, así que la he abierto y ahora se está genial. Quiero una para mi cuarto.

-¿Te refieres a la nevera? –preguntó Hermione con un hilillo de voz. Malfoy sonrió y ella estuvo a punto de ahorcarse con el cable de la malograda tostadora.

-Y no tienes bollitos ni tortitas ni pudín por ninguna parte, Granger, los he buscado. ¿Qué demonios quieres que desayune? –señaló la despensa donde todos los envases estaban abiertos y la mayoría de sus componentes derramados.

-_Te odio_ –masculló ella con los ojos anegados en lágrimas –así que no quiero que desayunes ¡sino que mueras por desnutrición¡FUERA DE MI COCINA!

Él la miró con los ojos abiertos en una genuina expresión de sorpresa.

-Primero me dices que me haga el desayuno y ahora que me vaya. Estás chiflada –salió de la cocina procurando no rozarla. Hermione trató de tragarse las lágrimas y sacó la varita para arreglar todo el desastre cuando la cara de Malfoy apareció de nuevo en el umbral –Sigo teniendo hambre, Granger.

Hermione supuso que dejó de tener hambre cuando se comió el trozo de tarta de queso que le tiró a la cara.

**-o-**

Hermione estaba tan ofendida que no le dirigió la palabra en todo el día. No es que a Malfoy le importara mucho. Tan sólo a la hora de la comida, cuando ella se adentró en aquel lugar de torturas incesantes que era la cocina y salió de allí con un apetitoso plato de pasta (Malfoy se preguntaba qué clase de encantamiento habría hecho), pero una vez superada su aversión a lo muggle, decidió adentrarse él también en el peligroso mundo de la nevera y descubrió que lo que había allí se podía comer.

Así que disfrutó de un primer plato consistente en jamón y lechuga con mantequilla, de un segundo de patatas asadas frías con nata y de postre un trozo de algo que parecía tarta de calabaza.

Hermione, camuflada detrás de un enorme ejemplar de "Plantas acuáticas y donde encontrarlas" regalo de Neville, lo vio comer dividida entre la repugnancia y la diversión. Era gracioso ver a Malfoy comer a dos carrillos (Hermione se preguntó cuánto tiempo haría que no comía algo decente) pero era asqueroso ver lo que comía. Malfoy seguía comiendo, indiferente al debate interno de la joven, e incluso se lamió los dedos una vez que terminó con su _picnic._

-¿Acabas de chuparte los dedos, Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione con los ojos como platos -¿Tú, heredero de los Malfoy, sangre limpia de modales exquisitos, incapaz de hacerte la cama, acabas de _relamerte_?

-Te sorprendería saber lo que he comido en Azkaban, Granger. Ratas de alcantarilla con guarnición de pus sería un plato exquisito en el interior de esas celdas.

Hermione contuvo las ganas de vomitar.

-Todavía no entiendo porqué estás aquí, Malfoy.

Draco alzó la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Has estado casi medio año en Azkaban, pudriéndote literalmente en una de esas celdas inhumanas, y en cuanto consigues salir de allí, en vez de volverte derechito a Malfoy Mannor con todos tus esclavos y tus comodidades, decides que lo mejor que podrías hacer es venirte a venir conmigo, Hermione Granger, odiosa enemiga del colegio, para ayudarme a solucionar mis problemas amorosos. ¿Qué te importan a ti mis _malditos_ _problemas amorosos_, Malfoy?

Malfoy se recostó en el sofá, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione fijamente y emitió un pequeño silbido de aprobación.

-Vaya. Ahora entiendo aquello de la "Bruja-Mas-Inteligente". Realmente tienes cerebro para usarlo, Granger. Deberías presentarte a Ministra. Yo no te votaría, pero conozco a unos cuantos que...

-No me cambies de tema, Malfoy.

-Y persistente, además. Wow¿en serio quieres enrollarte con Weasley? No me puedo creer que malgastes tu inteligencia así, si al menos dijeras que estás intentando liarte con PipiPotter, al fin y al cabo él es el héroe...

-¡No lo llames PipiPotter! Y no te metas con Ron. Es más inteligente de lo que la gente cree –replicó Hermione.

-Querrás decir que es más inteligente de _lo que parece_ –añadió Malfoy con una sonrisa maliciosa. Hermione enrojeció –Has de admitir que no parece muy espabilado, Granger.

Hermione había abierto la boca para contestar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Su indignación se tornó en culpa al admitir interiormente que Ron no parecía el más listo de los magos, varias imágenes suyas (Ron roncando con la boca abierta, Ron con su pijama de los Chudley Cannons, Ron comiendo y hablando a la vez) le hicieron ver que Malfoy estaba en lo cierto. Sólo había que ver la novia que se había buscado.

-Bueno... ehm... así funciona el equipo. Ron es la fuerza, Harry es el héroe y yo soy el cerebro. Todos tenemos un papel igual de importante –añadió a la desesperada.

-Ya –Malfoy emitió un sonidito extraño, muy parecido a una risa contenida. –Por cierto Granger, vas a tener que prepararme el baño, creo que me hace falta uno, y con espuma.

Hermione resopló con disgusto e incredulidad.

-¿Qué te prepare el baño¿Quién te crees que soy, tu elfo doméstico personal o qué?

-Mira, no está mal pensado. A partir de hoy podrías llamarme Amo Malfoy –dijo Malfoy con un dedo pensativamente posado sobre sus labios.

-Realmente esos años en Azkaban te han afectado al cerebro si crees que...

-¿Quieres que tu baño acabe como tu cocina esta mañana, Granger? –preguntó Malfoy con una sonrisa encantadora. Hermione sintió como la ira le invadía lentamente al recordar el estropicio matinal. Imaginó un escape de agua, el suelo inundado, el jabón derramado, las toallas estropeadas... Con un suspiro se puso en pie.

-Tú ganas esta vez, Malfoy. Pero a partir de mañana aprenderás a usar todos estos "artefactos muggles" _tú solito_ –exclamó antes de desaparecer por las escaleras en dirección al segundo piso.

Malfoy sonrió impertinentemente hasta que los pasos de Hermione retumbaron en el piso de arriba. Entonces en su cara se reflejó el alivio y no pudo evitar suspirar levemente. Recordó las certeras preguntas de Hermione y el brillo curioso y suspicaz en sus ojos al preguntarle antes.

–Ha estado cerca –pensó – Muy cerca.

**-o-**

Fred y George Weasley se dejaron caer en el sofá del pequeño piso de encima de la tienda.

-Merlín, estoy terriblemente cansado...

-Y me duelen los pies...

-Y no quiero ni pensar...

-En las colas que habrá frente a la tienda.

Ambos suspiraron. Estúpido pequeño Ronnie. Parecía que se hubiese desvanecido en el aire. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta que era mago, era probable que así fuera. De pronto, George lanzó una risita.

-Nunca creí que Hermione fuese capaz de algo así. Creí que los únicos capaces de volver loco a Ron éramos nosotros. Me equivoqué.

Ambos hermanos rieron al mismo tiempo y durante largo rato, hasta que se les cortó la risa.

Más bien, alguien les cortó la risa.

Ginny Weasley, con los brazos en jarras y un veraniego vestido de color anaranjado los miró con la misma expresión que Molly Weasley, después de entrar en el piso de sus hermanos dando un portazo.

-¡¡Nuestro _querido hermano_ Ronnie ha aparecido en mi casa colgado del cuello de esa imbécil de Lavender Brown proclamando que ambos _están prometidos_!!

**-o-**

_::Risita maligna:: Esto cada vez es más divertido._


	5. El silencio que nos une

**5-El silencio que nos une**

_Después del amor, lo más dulce es el odio._

_Henry Longfellow Wadsworth_

-Oye Granger –exclamó Malfoy a la mañana siguiente, mientras saboreaba el té con leche que ella le había preparado –Tengo que ir al Ministerio, a la comprobación semanal de que aún soy un buen chico.

-Tú nunca has sido un buen chico, Malfoy –él sonrió y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-Lo sé. Es genial. De todas formas, lo que intento decir es que tienes que llevarme, porque como recordarás no puedo usar magia o mi varita o la red Flú. En fin, no puedo usar _nada._

Hermione miró a Malfoy durante unos segundos. Podría simplemente negarse y dejar que se las apañara solito, pero ya había hecho eso una vez y no salió muy bien. Removió su café solo y casi amargo y observó al hombre que, sentado en su mesa, sorbía elegantemente y con el meñique alzado su té. Incluso ahora, le seguía asombrando lo muchísimo que había cambiado.

Es decir, no había cambiado nada en su forma de ser. Seguía siendo repelente e irónico e insoportable, perezoso, autoritario y con un ego del tamaño de Hogwarts. Pero ya no era lo que fue. Ya no medía a las personas por su sangre o rango, a pesar de considerarse por encima de los demás. Era simplemente egocéntrico, pero no sectario. La guerra había sido dura, pensó Hermione, tan dura que había hecho a mucha gente cambiar. Malfoy supuso que todo sería un camino de rosas para él, y sin embargo fue más bien un camino al infierno.

Y, a pesar de que salvó la vida a dos personas, pasó un año entero en Azkaban. Solo y en un estado penoso de salubridad, porque era Draco Lucius Malfoy y ese maldito apellido le perseguiría toda su vida.

-De acuerdo, Malfoy –replicó con suavidad –pero ya que no puedes usar magia, iremos en mi coche.

Ella sonrió traviesamente cuando él estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el té y la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo.

-¿Yo¿En un _coche_¿En un coche _muggle_?

Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta del garaje, Draco Malfoy se quedó sin palabras. La más perfecta creación del ser humano en el universo descansaba en ese garaje, bien pulida y brillante. Relucientemente negra.

_Chevrolet 1967 Camaro_, decía en una plaquita reluciente de plata.

Con la boca abierta de la impresión, observando cuidadosamente cada detalle, Malfoy observó el automóvil como se contempla la Capilla Sixtina. Siguió con la mirada el dedo de Hermione, que se deslizaba suavemente por las curvas del coche, y deseó poder tocar la chapa, oler el cuero de los asientos, sentir el poder del volante.

Hermione sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y las hizo tintinear con suavidad.

-¿Tal vez te gustaría oír como suena el motor?

Abrió la portezuela con lentitud e introdujo las llaves en el contacto. Se acomodó en el asiento, se abrochó el cinturón y se puso las gafas de sol. Después ajustó el retrovisor, acarició el volante con las palmas de las manos e hizo girar la llave.

Oh, aquello era música celestial, era un coro de veelas dulces y hermosas, era el ronroneo de un tigre grande y majestuoso. Era _Magia_. Malfoy dejó caer la cabeza en el reposacabezas del asiento del copiloto y dejó que el cuero blanco se ajustara cómodamente a su cuerpo.

-Por Salazar Slytherin y los otros 3 Fundadores...

-Abróchate el cinturón, Malfoy, o me estropearás el parabrisas –advirtió Hermione tras arrancar y salir del garaje. Salieron a la carretera y ella apretó ligeramente el acelerador, lo que sumió a Malfoy en un nuevo trance de felicidad.

-¿De donde has sacado esta maravilla, Granger?

Hermione acarició el salpicadero con familiaridad.

-Es de mi padre. Se lo compró con el primer sueldo que pudo ahorrar. Se lo trajeron directamente de Estados Unidos. Me lo regaló cuando me saqué el carné de conducir.

-Véndemelo.

-¡Si estás en la ruina! –rió ella mientras giraba por las calles.

-Pues dámelo.

-Ni borracha.

-¿Estás segura de eso? Porque puedo intentarlo, sé donde conseguir unas cuantas botellas de whiskey...

-Oh, cállate. No te lo daría ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello –encendió la radio y la música que sonó fue "_Simpathy for the Devil_". Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ironía.

-Joder, Granger. Al final me gustarán los muggles y todo.

**-o-**

A las once y media, Hermione decidió tomarse un descanso para almorzar. Avisó a uno de los gnomos y salió de la cámara de Gringotts en la que había estado practicando nuevos hechizos protectores. Trabajar en Gringotts había sido una de sus mejores decisiones: le ofrecía seguridad en el futuro, un empleo estable y millones de nuevas cosas por aprender. Y además estaba casi al lado de casa.

Al salir del banco, Hermione optó por tomar una deliciosa copa de helado de fresa y menta en Florean&Fortescue y ya estaba a punto de empujar la puerta cuando una voz familiar la detuvo.

-¡Hegmione!

-Hola Fleur, qué sorpresa verte por aquí –saludó amablemente Hermione mientras la esposa de Bill le besaba las mejillas.

-Estaba compgando algunas cosas paga Molly y decidí saludag a Bill.

-¿Cómo está Arthur¿Mejor de la espalda?

-Oh, ya lo conoces. Es feliz con cualquieg cosa que paguezca eléctrica, aunque la espalda le duela hogogues –ambas rieron suavemente. –Oh Hegmione, me aleggo tanto de vegte, pensaba que estaguías destgozada.

¿Destrozada? Hermione frunció ligeramente. Vale que vivir con Malfoy era algo parecido al Infierno, pero tanto como destrozada...

-Cgeí que no podguías sopogtaglo, pego eres una chica fuegte. Molly casi se desmaya y Ginny estuvo a punto de mataglo... Si no hubiega sido por Charlie, no sé qué...

-Fleur –la interrumpió Hermione con una expresión de desconcierto pintada en el rostro -¿De qué estás hablando?

-De Ron, clago –Fleur pronunció el nombre de su cuñado poniendo especial énfasis en la r inicial.

-¿De Ron¿Qué le ocurre¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

-Oh, _non non non_. Nada malo. ¿Es que... es que no lo sabes?

-Fleur, estás empezando a asustarme. ¿Qué pasa?

-_Mon dieu_... Yo no sé si debeguía... Tal vez debes hablag con él diguectamente paga que... –Hermione miró a la mujer francesa directamente a los ojos.

-Quiero saber que pasa aquí y ahora.

Fleur suspiró profundamente y se rindió ante la mirada de la joven.

-Ron vino anoche a cenag con Lavendeg. Y entonces él nos dijo que su guelación había dado un paso impogtante y que estaban...

-¿Qué? –preguntó Hermione con una nota de histerismo en la voz. A medida que Fleur iba hablando ella abría los ojos más y más.

-Que estaban... estaban pgometidos.

Fleur apoyó una de sus manos comprensivamente en el hombro de Hermione, quien se había quedado muda de espanto. Una expresión de completa sorpresa se dibujaba en su rostro. La sorpresa fue dejando paso lentamente a una expresión sombría.

-Prometidos –dijo, y lo repitió como si no fuera real. – Prometidos.

-Hegmione... –Fleur la miraba con intensa pena.

Ella se puso en pie repentinamente. Alzó la cabeza, estiró la espalda, se tragó las lágrimas. No iba a llorar. No por su culpa. _No_.

-Está bien –Fleur pudo notar como mentía, pero no le dijo nada –está bien. Todo está bien.

Hermione se apartó ligeramente y tragó saliva con dificultad. Le escocían los ojos y quería irse de allí _ya_.

-Discúlpame, Fleur. Tengo que volver al trabajo. Saluda a Bill de mi parte –Fleur ni siquiera pudo contestar, porque Hermione se alejó de allí como un torbellino.

Apenas tuvo el tiempo justo para decirle al gnomo de la puerta que se encontraba mal y debía volver a casa. Justo después, se desapareció.

-o-

Prometido.

Ron estaba _prometido_.

Con Lavender. No con ella, con Hermione; con Lavender.

Iba a _casarse._

Hubo algo raro en cómo se abrió la puerta de su casa, con un clic. Había algo raro en la llave y en la puerta y en los marcos de las fotos del recibidor. Había algo raro en todo.

Un pulso. Era como un pulso justo arriba del estómago que latía lentamente: pum, pum, pum. De pronto, todo en el mundo se redujo a ese pulso y Hermione perdió el equilibrio. Se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer, muy despacio, y un sollozo la sorprendió violentamente. No sabía que quería llorar. Pero sí, claro, era eso.

Eso era el pulso.

Lloró en silencio, con una tranquilidad absoluta alrededor que sólo se rompió con los espasmos de su dolor. Esa maldita sensación seguía ahí, arriba del estómago y ella trató de llorar más fuerte para que se fuera. Pero no se fue.

Porque Ron y Lavender estaban p_rometidos_.

Siguió llorando incluso cuando se abrió la puerta y alguien entró y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-Granger ¿qué demonios...?

Se calló. No terminó la pregunta y a Hermione no le importó en absoluto porque seguía ahí, justo arriba del estómago. El pulso. De pronto, todo fue demasiado para ella y la rabia y la ira aparecieron. De pronto quiso patalear y gritar y romper cosas y llorar. Llorar _más_.

Lo miró con rabia porque estaba allí parado mirándola y sin decir nada.

-¿Te gusta¿Te parece divertido¿Quieres que te busque la cámara para que puedas hacer unas cuantas fotos?

Tenía los dientes apretados y estaba siendo injusta. Estaba siendo injusta y no le importaba. Sólo quería gritar y dejar que la furia la dominara y decir cosas de las que luego arrepentirse. De pronto, él hizo algo raro. Fue raro porque él era Draco Malfoy y ella era Hermione Granger.

Se sentó a su lado, en el suelo, en silencio.

Y allí solos, ellos dos, Hermione lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

-o-

_Este capitulo ha sido difícil de escribir. Tenía que enseñar cómo una noticia así podía hundirle el corazón a una chica, y eso no es sencillo. Espero que no haya quedado demasiado melodramático. Y el modelo de coche del que Malfoy se enamora es real, por si alguien tiene curiosidad :)_

_Bueno, Deathley Hallows a la vuelta de la esquina. Espero seguir teniendo ganas de escribir esto cuando la saga termine y prometo que no spoilearé a nadie. Pero es que igual acabo de leerlo y me deprimo... Así que agradeceré los rewiews infinitamente, señoras y señoritas._

_Mucho felix félicis_


	6. Orgullo y prejuicio

**6-Orgullo y prejuicio**

_El amor es pérfido_.

_Tito Maccio Plauto_

_Toc, toc, toc_.

Hermione estaba soñando con librerías repletas de manuales de hechizos y pasteles de calabaza. Con visitas a Hogsmeade y bufandas largas, rojas y doradas, y el olor a libros viejos, pergamino y tinta fresca de la Biblioteca.

_Toc, toc, toc_.

Su mente recordaba viejos partidos de quidditch en los que Harry siempre cogía la snitch y ella aplaudía hasta tener las manos rojas. Noches en los viejos sillones de la sala común, riendo y hablando. Inexplicablemente, se sentía mejor.

Era como si recordar la infancia hiciera que todos los malos sueños de la adultez se desvanecieran.

_Toc, toc, toc_.

Abrió los ojos, ligeramente hinchados y rojizos y miró a su alrededor, confusa. Había como un ruido molesto en su cabeza y su cuerpo estaba en tensión. Las manos, agarrotadas, apretaban un pañuelo. Sus piernas se apretaban bajo la manta.

Ah, sí.

Ron.

Cerró los ojos en señal de derrota. Fleur. Ron y su prometida. Draco Malfoy sentado a su lado en el suelo del recibidor. Lágrimas.

_Toc, toc, toc_.

¿Qué demonios era eso¿Estaba en su cabeza¿Lo estaba imaginando¿Se había vuelto chiflada, tal y como Malfoy había vaticinado? No, porque esta vez el ruido se convirtió en algo más fuerte. Como... si estuviesen aporreando la puerta.

-Maldita sea, Hermione, abre de una vez. Sé que estás ahí.

Se levantó del sofá con la manta todavía sobre los hombros. ¿Realmente...? Abrió la puerta.

Ronald Weasley la miró.

Hubo silencio entre ellos tanto tiempo que Hermione no supo cuánto. Simplemente mirándose, como si no tuvieran nada que decirse. Su mente no funcionó durante ese tiempo, vacía, completamente en blanco, perdida.

Pero él era Ronald Billius Weasley y estaba _prometido_. Y ella era Hermione Jane Granger y tenía dignidad. Y orgullo.

-Qué quieres.

Era fría. Fría y altiva y habló con dureza y mirándolo a los ojos, directamente. Apretando la mandíbula con rabia contenida. Se cruzó de brazos en actitud defensiva.

-Creí que no ibas a abrirme la puerta –sonaba sincero y también ¿culpable¿arrepentido?

-Estaba durmiendo. Qué quieres –repitió.

-Sólo quiero... hablar. Contigo.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Sí lo tenemos. Tenemos que hablar de nosotros, de ti y de mí.

Ron estaba siendo calmado y tranquilo. Estaba ignorando las miradas de desdén, la frialdad casi glaciar, el desprecio en la voz de ella. Hermione lo supo, supo que estaba tratando de ser conciliador y pacífico. Y decidió que se podía ir al cuerno con su pacifismo.

-No hay un _nosotros_. No lo ha habido nunca. Y no lo habrá –Hermione hizo ademán de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero Ron era fuerte y alto y había jugado a quidditch, así que también era rápido, por lo que la puerta se quedó en su sitio.

-Mentira –la miró a los ojos y parecía dolido en verdad por sus palabras – Sabes que mientes.

-¿Y _tú_ qué sabes? –masculló ella con frialdad -¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan inteligente como para saber lo que sienten los demás?

-No sé lo que sienten los demás. Sé lo que siento _yo_. Y sé lo que sientes _tú_ –la voz de Ron era firme ahora aunque una leve nota de impaciencia se adivinaba en su timbre.

-Tú no sabes nada, Ron. _Nada_. No tienes ni la más mínima idea –escupió Hermione con rabia contenida – Y ahora lárgate.

-Escucha Hermione, yo sólo quería decirte... –parecía desesperado por que lo escuchara pero ella decidió ignorarlo- Por favor, escúchame, Lavender y yo...

-Oh, cierto. La futura señora Weasley –Hermione hizo un ruidito, como una risita sarcástica que se pareció a la de Umbridge –Discúlpame si no me quedo a charlar sobre los detalles del enlace, Ron, pero me están esperando arriba.

Ron, que tenía la boca abierta para intentar seguir hablando, la cerró y su expresión se oscureció.

-¿Esperando? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, esperando. Ya te he dicho que estaba durmiendo.

-¿Con quien? –la voz de Ron sonaba peligrosa y amenazante ahora. Hermione reprimió las ganas de reír y algo en su interior se puso a dar palmas de alegría cuando observó la irritación en la voz del pelirrojo.

-Oh, Ron. Utiliza tu imaginación –cerró la puerta con fuerza y gritó desde el otro lado -¡Dale recuerdos a Lav-Lav!

-o-

Cuando Draco Malfoy bajó las escaleras con precaución y sus cinco sentidos alerta porque había escuchado ruidos raros, se encontró con una escena insólita para él.

Hermione Granger, rodeada de chocolatinas, todavía sin abrir o ya sin su contenido, riéndose entre dientes. Sentada en el sofá y con la manta sobre los hombros murmuraba y se reía. Alzó la cabeza cuando escuchó el ruido de sus pasos.

-¡Ey, Malfoy¡Únete a la fiesta¿Quieres una? –le ofreció mientras gesticulaba a su alrededor, todavía riendo.

Malfoy consideró varias posibilidades, allí parado en pijama y sin varita: 1-exmortífagos habían entrado en casa de Granger y se estaban haciendo pasar por ella o la estaban manejando con el Imperius; 2- alguien le había mandado a Granger un paquete con cerebros maníacos que atacan con tentáculos viscosos; 3-Granger estaba pirada.

Se decidió por la tercera opción tras comprobar que no había paquetes sospechosos o puertas o ventanas abiertas.

-¿Qué es lo que...?

-Oh, no te preocupes por mi salud mental, estoy bien. O eso creo –añadió ella con una carcajada -¿Quieres chocolatinas Wonka? No son mágicas pero están riquísimas... hmmm a ver, esta es de chocolate y caramelo batido ¿quieres¿no? Tú te lo pierdes –y la chocolatina se partió con un ruido seco entre los dientes blancos y perfectos de Hermione.

Draco la miró de arriba abajo. Definitivamente, Granger estaba pirada.

-Granger, explícame _qué_ exactamente te ha llevado de la depresión más absoluta a la euforia chocolatil, por favor.

-Ron ha estado aquí, poniendo ojitos de cachorrito abandonado, hablando con suavidad y delicadeza, esperando que yo le perdonara por estar comprometido con esa loca inestable... –Draco se dijo a si mismo que tenía gracia que Hermione llamara a Brown "loca inestable" cuando ella misma no parecía estar muy bien de la cabeza- ...y entonces yo le he dicho que estaba...

En ese preciso momento se escuchó un _pop_ procedente del garaje y un pequeño y pelirrojo huracán irrumpió en la habitación, atravesó furiosamente el salón y esquivó los envases de chocolate.

-Dime-que-_NO_-te-estás-acostando-con-Malfoy –escupió con los dientes apretados y la expresión de cabreo monumental más genuina que Draco había visto en su vida. Hermione la observó un segundo como si no supiera exactamente de qué estaba hablando. Después parpadeó un par de veces y simplemente dijo:

-No.

Luego todo fue como una cadena de acontecimientos: la expresión de Ginny se oscureció un poco más, la pelirroja se adelantó un paso y le cruzó al cara a Hermione de una bofetada.

-¡¡Jamás pensé que diría esto, Hermione Granger, pero eres IDIOTA¡Realmente creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo con el imbécil de mi hermano y el atontado de mi prometido, porque estás siendo igual de ciega que ellos, maldita sea! –rugió con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones; tanta, que Draco se encogió un poco en el asiento -¡Me caso pasado mañana, Granger, _pasado mañana_, y si para ese día mi dama de honor y mi padrino no se dirigen la palabra pienso mandaros un Moco-murciélago que os dure toda la vida!

Hermione la había observado con una expresión de incredulidad y perpeplejidad hasta que mencionó a Ron. Entonces, también ella apretó los dientes.

-¡No¡No, no, no y mil veces NO! –gritó -¡El imbécil de tu hermano, como tu bien dices, ha venido hasta aquí esta noche sólo para restregarme por la cara su maravilloso noviazgo con Brown¡Sigue teniendo la capacidad emocional de una cucharilla de té, y pretende que yo sonría y le diga que todo está bien para calmar su conciencia culpable!

Ginny dio una patada en el suelo, entre rabiosa e impotente.

-¡EL IMBÉCIL DE MI HERMANO HA VENIDO A DECIRTE QUE TE QUIERE Y QUE SU COMPROMISO CON LAVENDER ES UNA FARSA!

Hubo un silencio total después de eso en que Hermione y Ginny se miraron fijamente, la primera con una expresión de incredulidad que se abría paso en su rostro y la segunda con el ceño fruncido. Malfoy miraba de una a otra como en un partido de tenis.

-¿Q-qué?

-Todo era mentira, Ron nos lo ha contado a Harry y a mí esta tarde. No me preguntes los detalles, no he escuchado nada, estaba demasiado ocupada pateándole el culo por idiota –dijo Ginny con la voz cargada de resentimiento – Y entonces yo le he dicho: "_Maldita sea, Ron, ve y cuéntaselo a Hermione YA_" y una hora después mi hermano vuelve furioso como si los Chudley cannons hubiesen perdido por mil puntos y me dice, me dice que ¡ESTÁS ENROLLÁNDOTE CON MALFOY!

La cara de Hermione estaba blanca como la pared ahora.

-¡Y NI SIQUIERA ES VERDAD! –gritó Ginny en el colmo de su furia.

Hermione, que se había puesto en pie para gritar mejor, se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá, con expresión de desamparo y desconcierto.

-Así que –dijo Ginny, recobrando su compostura y sacudiendo su larga melena –quiero que le digas a Ron que es mentira lo de... –hizo un gesto vago con la mano hacia Malfoy –y que le pidas perdón. Porque si no lo haces, Hermione, tú y yo vamos a tener problemas serios. Muy serios.

Y dando media vuelta, salió del salón y escucharon otro _plop_ en el garaje, indicando que se había marchado, dejando a Hermione con la boca abierta.

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando Draco Malfoy se puso a reírse a carcajadas. El ceño de Hermione volvió a fruncirse, más y más cuanto más se reía el rubio.

-No tiene ni pizca de gracia. Deja de reírte, maldita sea.

Las carcajadas se intensificaron.

-Me gustaría, Granger –balbució él entre risas – empieza a dolerme el estómago. Creo que no me había reído así en la vida –y siguió carcajeándose.

-o-

_Londres, sábado 21 de julio. Yo estaba allí. Yo compré mi libro en King's Cross. Allí mismo empecé a leerlo. Lo acabé el miércoles, y lloré justo al final del capítulo 31. Harry ha terminado oficialmente, pero continuará en los fanfics. Larga vida a Harry._


	7. Adioses

**7-Adioses**

_El amor es una tontería hecha por dos._

_Napoleón Bonaparte_

Reúnete conmigo por favor. Es importante. Tenemos que hablar. Te lo suplico.

H.

Sentado en la mesa más apartada del Caldero Chorreante, Ron se preguntó una vez más porqué había leído aquella carta y en vez de quemarla o destrozarla le había respondido. Quizá fue el "te lo suplico" del final. Hermione nunca suplicaba. Y menos a él.

Supo sin necesidad de dudarlo que la H del final era de Hermione y no de Harry o de Holly por la letra. Con los años había aprendido a conocer y amar aquella letra pequeña, redonda, casi de libro de texto, tan fácil de copiar. En un gesto reflejo, palpó el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta donde había guardado el pequeño pergamino.

El lugar que ocupaba estaba casi en penumbra y su rostro pecoso tenía algo de fantasmal iluminado por aquella solitaria vela que se consumía en el centro de la mesa. Fuera, el día tenía la claridad de las nubes cuando están a punto de descargar su lluvia con fuerza y el viento azotaba los árboles. Eso no era raro en Inglaterra, ni siquiera en pleno verano.

La ya de por sí ciudad grisácea de Londres parecía ese día hecha completamente de cemento, y los torcidos y viejos edificios que poblaban el callejón Diagon parecían todavía más deformes a través de los cristales del pub.

Alrededor de Ron, familias, parejas, amigos, conocidos, charlaban animadamente y un agradable murmullo se extendía por el local, sacándolo de sus pensamientos más profundos. Fue en ese momento cuando la campanilla que sonaba cuando se abría la puerta titiló.

Hermione empujó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, luchando contra el viento exterior. Cuando por fin consiguió cerrarla, su cabello dejó de agitarse furiosamente alrededor de su rostro. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, como si hubiese realizado un gran esfuerzo, y trató de sacudirse el polvo de la camisa con dignidad.

Ron se dio cuenta de que ella lo buscaba con la mirada. No se movió ni un milímetro, pero no dejó de observarla.

Cuando al fin dio con él, los ojos de ambos conectaron un segundo, como dos desconocidos que se ven por primera vez, como si ninguno tuviese idea de porqué estaba el otro allí. Fue sólo un segundo, porque los ojos de ella se desviaron hacia el suelo.

Hermione echó a andar hacia la mesa. Se paró justo frente a él. No ocupó la silla que estaba vacante frente a Ron.

-No es cierto. Lo de Malfoy. Todo era mentira. Quería que lo supieras.

Él la miró largamente, con sus pestañas casi pajizas medio invisibles por la luz que entraba por el ventanal. Ella sostuvo su mirada, una parte de sí anhelante de su perdón y comprensión y otra luchando por su orgullo.

De pronto Ron hizo un ademán señalando la silla vacía frente a él.

-Siéntate, por favor.

La sombra de la duda cruzó por los ojos de Hermione por un momento. Pero al siguiente, se sentó.

Permanecieron en silencio (algo que hacían mucho últimamente) durante largo rato. Al fin, él habló.

-Tampoco Lavender es... Tampoco es cierto –sus ojos se perdieron más allá de Hermione –Parece que últimamente no estamos siendo muy sinceros el uno con el otro.

-Ese no ha sido nunca uno de nuestros puntos fuertes –murmuró ella. Ron no pudo evitar un levísima sonrisa.

-Hagamos lo que hagamos siempre acabamos haciéndonos daño –dijo Hermione miserablemente, sin alzar la mirada de su cerveza de mantequilla. De pronto lo miró fijamente, con una intensidad que hacía años que él no veía en su mirada –Lo siento, Ron. Lo siento muchísimo. Siempre he creído de mí misma que soy madura y responsable, pero soy una cría en lo que a ti se refiere. Me comporto como una niña consentida y eso... eso tiene que cambiar, Ron. No es justo.

Ron abrió la boca, pero ella lo silenció con un ademán.

-Déjame terminar por favor. Esto es demasiado para ambos, y no sólo nos afecta a nosotros, nuestros amigos también lo pasan mal por nuestra culpa. Algún día iremos demasiado lejos y haremos algo de lo que nos arrepentiremos siempre. –Hermione hizo una pausa, como si lo que iba a decir le costase un tremendo esfuerzo –Así que... Así que he pensado que... voy a pedir un traslado en el Ministerio. A Irlanda o Escocia o China, me da igual.

-¿Te vas a ir? –susurró él, con la mirada fija en ella. Hermione suspiró pesadamente, con pesar.

-Es lo mejor. Para los dos. No me voy a ir para siempre, y podemos escribirnos. Además volveré en Navidad y en vacaciones. Pero ganaremos independencia, Ron, y libertad. Y dejaremos de comportarnos como críos. Podremos ser adultos.

Ron desvió la mirada finalmente.

-Nada de lo que yo diga te hará cambiar de opinión ¿verdad? –ella negó con la cabeza –Ya. Lo suponía.

Se sumieron en un nuevo silencio, tan habitual ahora.

-Tengo que irme –en la mesa de al lado, dos chicos jóvenes reían y ese sonido estuvo a punto de apagar su voz débil –Todavía tengo que comprar algunas cosas para mañana.

Hermione se levantó de la mesa y dejó dos galeones sobre la mesa, sus dedos muy cercanos a donde reposaba la mano grande y pecosa de Ron.

-Hoy invito yo. –Lo miró fijamente y trató de sonreír. No lo consiguió. –Adiós, Ron.

Tom, el barman, observó salir a la joven de pelo castaño y tratar de luchar inútilmente contra el furioso aire. Tom se rascó la barbilla, pensativo, porque el rostro de aquella mujer le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía de qué. El joven pelirrojo estuvo allí mucho rato más, mirando fijamente su cerveza de mantequilla y Tom no lo molestó.

Finalmente, el hombre se levantó, y al pasar junto a la enorme chimenea, sacó un papelito del bolsillo y lo arrojó al fuego. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, ya era noche cerrada y Tom se apresuró a recoger los dos galeones que estaban sobre la mesa.

···

Cuando Hermione se paró frente al hombre alto y delgado que se apoyaba en la derruida pared del callejón, éste alzó la cabeza. Por entre los pliegues de la capucha de su sudadera, asomaban algunos cabellos rubios casi albinos.

-Casi se me congela el culo aquí fuera Granger.

-No te he pedido que vinieras –protestó ella.

-Necesitaba estirar las piernas –argumentó Malfoy.

-Pues ahí parado no parece que las estires mucho.

-Es que verás, no he podido dar un precioso y turístico paseo por las adorables tiendecitas mientras te esperaba porque... ah sí, porque la gente me lincharía públicamente y después quemaría mi maltrecho cadáver.

-Dramático –dijo Hermione con una ceja alzada.

-Soy un exmortífago. La gente quiere matarme. Lo tengo asumido. Eso no es dramatismo, es aceptación de la realidad.

-Ya. Cierra el pico, Malfoy, me darás dolor de cabeza. Tengo que ir a Madame Malkin a recoger mi túnica para mañana –Hermione dio media vuelta y caminó con pesadez hacia la tienda, sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Granger.

-Qué –de pronto Hermione se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, de lo mucho que pesaban sus botas de ante, del frío que la invadía y que no tenía nada que ver con el viento.

-¿Has arreglado lo de Weasley?

Tardó unos segundos en responder. ¿Lo había arreglado?

-Mas o menos.

Agradeció que Malfoy no hiciera ningún otro comentario.

Tardaron más o menos una hora en recoger el vestido, la túnica, los zapatos y todas las cosas necesarias para ser la dama de honor de Ginevra Weasley al día siguiente. Salieron al callejón con todos los artículos y decidieron caminar para llegar a casa a pesar del aire. Malfoy bromeó diciendo que tal vez él podría ser su acompañante en la boda, y arrancó una sonrisa a Hermione al pensar en la cara de horror que pondría Harry.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando una mujer se detuvo en seco, delante de ellos. Hermione la miró extrañada y echó mano de su varita, con todos sus sentidos alerta. La mujer se dio la vuelta lentamente.

Hubo tres cosas que hicieron que Hermione frunciera el ceño en ese momento: 1-la mujer lucía una incipiente barriga, 2-miraba a Malfoy como si quisiera desintegrarlo con la mirada, 3-la mujer era Pansy Parkinson.

-Draco.

Casi deletreó el nombre, y Hermione pudo sentir el odio acumulado en él. Involuntariamente se encogió, y no pudo evitar notar que, de pronto, Malfoy no parecía ni tan alto ni tan arrogante.

-P-Pansy. Hola.

Pansy dio un paso hacia delante y le cruzó la cara a Draco Malfoy de un bofetón.

-¿Así que "necesitabas tiempo para pensar" y te vas a vivir con Hermione Granger? –gritó ella. Hermione trató de hacerse más pequeña para que la furiosa mujer no la viera.

-¡No tienes idea de lo que he pasado esta última semana¡Soy el maldito hazmerreír del mundo mágico, Draco!

Alrededor de ellos tres comenzaban a acumularse los curiosos, así que Hermione lanzó un Muffliato disimuladamente y la gente se fue, decepcionada al no poder oír nada.

-Pansy, no es para tant...

-¿Qué no es para tanto¿QUÉ NO ES PARA TANTO¡Abandonas a tu esposa y a tu hijo para irte a vivir con Granger, por Salazar Slytherin y los 3 fundadores! –bramó furiosamente Pansy.

-¿Huías de Pansy? –preguntó Hermione con los ojos como platos. Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido con cara de "no me ayudas en absoluto".

-¡Sí! Eso es, huías de tu mujer, de tu hijo, de tu casa¡de tus obligaciones y de tus responsabilidades! –Pansy lo apuntó con el dedo acusadoramente.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Tienes razón. Huía. Sólo quise saber cómo sería mi vida si... hubiese tomado otras decisiones, si... no tuviera estas responsabilidades que ahora tengo. Quería... saber.

-Tienes una responsabilidad adquirida –exclamó Pansy –y no es conmigo, sino con tu hijo. Si vas a seguir comportándote como un cobarde pusilánime, que huye a la primera de cambio, tal vez sería mejor que deshiciéramos nuestro matrimonio.

Draco tardó un segundo en contestar, como si realmente se lo estuviera pensando. Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas y frunció el ceño.

-No seas estúpido –le espetó –Mira mi maldita y desordenada vida, Malfoy. Estoy sola y voy a separarme de las personas que mas quiero y del hombre del que estoy enamorada porque soy una cobarde. No hagas lo mismo que yo. Se supone que los Slytherin sois listos.

-Y también se supone que los Griffyndors sois valientes –Hermione bufó, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Yo... no quiero que mi hijo sea como yo. No quiero ser un padre como el mío.

-Pues entonces demuéstralo –exclamó orgullosamente Pansy, tensando la espalda e irguiendo la cabeza.

-Tienes razón –Malfoy estiró el brazo y su esposa se sujetó en él. –Volvamos a casa –Pansy sonrió.

Dieron un par de pasos y Hermione se dio cuenta de que iban a desaparecerse. Malfoy alzó los ojos y la miró durante un segundo, largo e intenso. Después murmuró "Gracias" y alzando la voz gritó:

-¡No pienso pagarte el alquiler!

Mientras las dos figuras se desvanecían, la joven no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Capullo.

···

_Gente de poca fe. Pensasteis que habia dejado el fic solo, que lo había abandonado. Yo nunca hago esas cosas (se pone dramática como Malfoy). Esque despues de Dh tuve un pequeño periodo de crisis y después de mi periodo de crisis mi ordenador inició una rebelión a lo Star Wars. Pero he vuelto (risa maligna). Ale, dejadme rewiews con lo que pensais del capitulo y besosssssssss!_


	8. Decisiones

**8-Decisiones**

"_Dulce amor el alcanzado con dificultades"_

_William Claude Fields_

-¿Y te vas a quedar ahí parado mientras ella se va?

Ron observó a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido.

-Se supone que debes animarme Harry, no hundirme todavía más. Y sí, no voy a hacer nada. Es lo que ella quiere.

-Ya, como si eso a ti te importara mucho.

-Me importa.

Harry desvió su atención del trabajoso nudo de corbata que intentaba hacerse y miró al joven larguirucho, pecoso y pelirrojo que se apoyaba en la pared con aire abatido.

-Se va y yo no puedo hacer nada, Harry. Nada.

Harry Potter resopló furioso y uno de los mechones de su indomable cabello se agitó suavemente. Había desviado su atención del espejo en que se reflejaba e intentaba hacerse el nudo y ahora ya no sabía como hacer el dichoso nudo de corbata.

-¿Nada? Y una mierda, Ron –su amigo alzó la cabeza, sorprendido y molesto a partes iguales –Estás enamorado de ella desde ¿Cuándo? ¿Los 12 años? Maldita sea, Ron, no vuelvas a esperar a que otro tío la saque a bailar o a que ella te lance canarios furiosos. Haz algo.

-¡Pero no puedo hacer nada!

-¡Sí puedes! Tatúate su nombre en la espalda, compón un poema con fuegos artificiales, canta una canción de Celestina Warbeck bajo su ventana, yo que sé, lo que sea –Harry se observó en el espejo y trató de comenzar de nuevo con el nudo, cosa que se hacía realmente difícil por el temblor incontrolable de sus manos.

-¡Para ti es fácil! Ginny está colada por ti desde que te vio y ahora vas a casarte con ella, todo te ha salido bien. Hermione es diferente –Ron alzó los brazos, desesperado y se apoyó de nuevo en el marco de la puerta –Es como un gigantesco puzzle de mil piezas que se supone que debo montar y descifrar, y yo odio los puzzles Harry, tú lo sabes.

-Pues entonces piensa en ajedrez, maldita sea. Piensa que has hecho los peores movimientos del mundo y estás a punto de perder por jaque al rey. Así que apresúrate o te ganarán la partida. Y deja de lloriquear como si fueras Filch cuando petrificaron a su gata del demonio.

Ron observó a su amigo. Tenía razón, por supuesto, pero el hecho de que hubiera utilizado dos juramentos en una frase, hubiese hecho tres intentos fallidos de nudo y le temblaran las manos incontroladamente le indicó que Harry necesitaba algo de ayuda, y no sólo con el nudo.

-Harry.

-Qué.

-Ella te quiere. Todo va a salir bien.

El cuerpo de Harry se relajó instantáneamente. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-Lo sé. Gracias por recordármelo.

-Para eso estamos los amigos –Harry sonrió un poco más –Aunque déjame decirte que como le pase algo a mi hermanita se te borrará la sonrisa de la cara –Ron agitó el puño con despreocupación –Te la borraré _yo_.

-Gracias. Es un alivio saber qué mis amigos siempre estarán ahí cuando más lo necesite –respondió con ironía.

-A cualquier hora –sonrió Ron, y por primera vez logró quitarse a Hermione de la cabeza cuando él y Harry rieron juntos en su vieja habitación de la Madriguera.

···

-Estoy nerviosa.

Hermione miró a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Lo sé.

-Me duele el estómago.

-Tranquilízate. Todo va a ir bien. Harry te adora.

Ginny clavó su mirada en los ojos castaños de Hermione y de pronto una tímida sonrisa afloró a sus labios.

-Es que… ¡voy a casarme con Harry Potter! –exclamó con la risa contenida y la voz más aguda de lo normal. Apretujó a Hermione entre sus brazos y se puso a dar vueltas de felicidad por la habitación -¡Voy a casarme con mi Héroe, Hermione! ¡Merlín, estoy enamorada de él desde los diez años, si hasta le compuse una canción!

-¡_Tiene los ojos verdeeeees…_! –comenzó Hermione y ambas rieron tanto que tuvieron que apoyarse la una en la otra para seguir en pie. Al cabo de unos minutos Ginny trató de serenarse y se arregló el vestido mientras Hermione continuaba tatareando por lo bajo.

-¡Para de una vez! –rió la joven pelirroja –Se supone que debo estar alegre y ruborizada, no riendo como una banshee.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te pongas así –Hermione hizo una pausa deliberada y añadió con picardía –Señora Potter.

Ginny le lanzó la almohada. De pronto se puso seria y miró a la otra joven con ojos suplicantes.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte?

Hermione miró a través de la ventana, fijando su vista en el lejano limonero que adornaba el jardín de los Weasley.

-Todavía no. Pero sí, tengo que irme.

La joven cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas y la aprisionó entre sus brazos pecosos y blancos.

-¡Ginny, tu vestido! –se preocupó Hermione.

-A la mierda el vestido. Voy a echarte tantísimo de menos –susurró Ginny. Hermione no encontró palabras para contestar: simplemente la estrechó todavía más entre sus propios brazos.

···

-Te llevas mi mayor tesoro, Harry. Cuídala bien –Ginny trató de contener las lágrimas mientras su padre alzaba su copa. La joven acarició con suavidad el anillo que ahora rodeaba su dedo anular. Arthur sonrió a su hija y añadió –Y ten cuidado con hacerla enfadar, tiene el mismo genio que su madre.

-¡Arthur!

-¡Papá!

···

Hermione miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Resultaba decepcionante que toda su vida cupiese en unas cuantas cajas grandes y en un par de maletas. El sol se alzaba en el cielo de primavera, y las nubes blancas eran como jirones en una gran tela azul. Acercándose a la ventana, la joven trató de retener el paisaje verde y marrón que la rodeaba y aspiró profundamente el aroma de los árboles frutales que la rodeaban.

Iba a echar de menos un montón de cosas, pero le producía un absurdo dolor darse cuenta de que iba a tardar mucho tiempo en volver a ver los prados inmensos de Gran Bretaña, y por eso permaneció allí de pie, con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en el alféizar, con la mirada perdida.

Pensó en el pergamino que, sobre la mesa, al lado de un par de cajas que contenían libros y de su varita, había traído una lechuza negra y marrón hacía un rato y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Cuando llegues a Francia, busca a Luc D'Arçon. Te ayudará en lo que haga falta.

D.M."

Observó el paisaje un poco más, hasta que algo rojizo llamó su atención, justo tras ella. Se volvió.

Ron Weasley la miraba, apoyado en la puerta de entrada. Durante un rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-Pensaba que vendría Harry.

-Harry y Ginny están… ocupados en este momento –Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto y ella trató de sonreír. Volvieron a callar.

-Creí que no vendrías a despedirte –su voz fue poco más que un susurro.

-No vengo a despedirme.

Había algo en la mirada de Ron, algo en su entrecejo fruncido, que la hizo estremecer ligeramente. Sus ojos despedían determinación, y de pronto Hermione sintió un cosquilleo en los dedos.

-¿No? –murmuró casi con los labios pegados, sintiendo de pronto como el cuerpo alto y fibroso se tensaba ligeramente ante ella.

-No.

Ron avanzó hacia ella y de pronto sus brazos la rodeaban, la invadían, sus manos callosas y grandes acariciaban su cabello, su cuerpo pecoso y delgado se apretaba contra ella. Olía a salado, como el mar que tan pocas veces contempló en su niñez y había algo en esa esencia que la mareó y la hizo sentir vulnerable. Le temblaban las piernas, aunque consiguió mantenerse en pie porque (ah, claro, era por eso) él la sujetaba con sus brazos delgados, largos, firmes y desprendía un calor casi radioactivo que chocaba con el frío de su propio cuerpo y lo transformaba en una tibieza suave que la envolvía.

-No te vayas.

Murmuró muy suave, casi como si temiese que el aura cálida que ahora los rodeaba se rompiese en mil pedazos, y por un instante el corazón de Hermione tomó por completo el control de su cuerpo y acercó instintivamente sus labios a aquellos otros, tan rojos y suaves.

-Quédate conmigo –susurró de nuevo él, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que estremecerse de pies a cabeza cuando sus labios la rozaron, tan despacio que era como si la estuviesen sometiendo a la más terrible y dulce de las torturas.

Su mente intentó tomar de nuevo el control. Gritó millones de cosas acerca del trabajo, el compromiso adquirido, la responsabilidad, el futuro. Sabes que esto acabará mal, sabes que te hará daño, sabes que él no te conviene.

Su corazón sólo tuvo que latir, una sola vez, y su ritmo suave pareció deletrear una única palabra.

_Ron._

-Sí –consiguió decir, con los ojos cerrados y los labios humedecidos –Me quedaré contigo.

-¿Palabra de perfecta?

Abrió los ojos y observó su expresión cómica, los ojos azules inquisidores y la boca sonriente. No pudo evitar echarse a reír y lo abrazó un poco más fuerte, sintiendo su cuerpo fibroso y delgado muy cerca suyo.

-Deja ya de hacer el idiota y bésame.

-Cómo te gusta darme órdenes.

-Me encanta.

Tranquilo y temeroso al principio, Ron posó sus labios sobre los de Hermione y la acarició suavemente. Fue tierno y dulce al principio, labios rozándose y emitiendo pequeñas sensaciones de placer y felicidad al chocar unos contra otros. Después, el ritmo aceleró y la tranquilidad que hasta ese momento invadía a Hermione fue sustituida por una urgente necesidad de tocar a Ron, de sentir sus manos sobre su piel, de morder sus labios y de hacer crecer el cosquilleo que revoloteaba en su estómago como una mariposa ardiente.

Súbitamente, Ron se separó.

-Entonces –sonreía y sus orejas estaban ligeramente enrojecidas, y tenía la mirada un poco desenfocada –Te quedarás conmigo ¿verdad?

Ella lo besó de nuevo, con los brazos rodeando su cuello fuerte y murmuró:

-Para siempre.

Ron sonrió y la alzó entre sus brazos.

-Llevo muchos años esperando para oír eso, señorita sabelotodo –y ella no pudo evitar reír justo antes de que él la besara de nuevo.

···

_Bueno. Bien está lo que bien acaba ¿verdad? Os pido mil perdones porque me ha costado una eternidad escribir este capítulo. Creo que ha sido DH, que ha invadido mi cerebro y no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa, y mi musa para esta historia se había esfumado misteriosamente. Pero espero que haya vuelto y os haya proporcionado un final a la altura. Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todas por vuestros rewiews, os los agradezco tantísimo que os daría galletas de chocolate a todas, pero soy pobre así que os quedáis con las ganas, heheee._

_Félix felicis para todos!_


End file.
